


Glory Fades High, Gray

by davidacorn



Category: Bandom, Blur
Genre: :), AND GAY, M/M, it's very gay and sexual, lots of weed n stoned boys, weed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidacorn/pseuds/davidacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham Coxon, the best 15 year-old guitarist out there, decides it would be a great idea for his best friend Damon Albarn, aka Mr. Energy, to get him stoned for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Fades High, Gray

**Author's Note:**

> The title is totally based off of Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades by Brand New. This is super gay, and it's about drugs, so before I get hate for it, I put in the tags and description is has a lot of weed. So yeah.

"Hey Dames," Graham Coxon, world's most awkward 15 year old guitarist, wrote as he steered his attention away from the lesson in front of him. It was chemistry, or something of the sort, talking about atoms bonding and isotopes and who knows what, really- Graham was focused on something else. "I was just wondering what you were doing after school.."  
Shortly after he looked it over about three times and adjusted his glasses twice with a sniffle, he leaned over and passed the note to Damon Albarn, his best friend since who knows when. Damon grabbed it with a smile, the same way he always grabs notes. Mr. Energy over here was pretty popular in this highschool, constantly getting girls crowding his locker whenever they heard he was single. (In reality, Damon was almost always single. He kept trying to have a steady girlfriend, but they kept leaving him for his friend Alex. Not that he minded.) Other than that, he has decent grades and showed up to those weekly parties, so everyone who knew anyone knew Damon Albarn. Rumors spread about him constantly, some say he snorts coke in the bathroom, some say he has a tiny dick, some say he's having an affair with the shopkeeper down the road, and some say he's furiously in love with his best friend Graham. Granted, all of these could be true. It's no shock Damon's done weed, where the coke thing came from, who knows. As for the tiny cock, nobody really knows. An ex started the rumor, but even Graham knows they never went that far. The shopkeeper down the street, well... Damon hit on her a lot and he always got an extra Milky Way, and according to high school patriarchy, it means you're banging. The last one... well, nobody knows. Day and Gray, as they say, never separated. They always went home together after school, and they always had some sort of inside joke for the next day. Even on weekends, they'd call each other constantly.  
"Hanging out with my best pal, Graham Cracker. Maybe ya heard of him?" He wrote with a sly smirk and passed it back to him.  
Graham read it and looked at him, then leaned down to write again. "No, twat. I meant something else, but it's alright.. I'll ask you on the way home."  
"Hey, Mr. Fisher, Day and Gray are passing gay notes again!" Someone in the back yelled, causing Mr. Fisher to sigh, get up, grab the note, read it, and toss it in the trash.  
"Nothing interesting, class. Can we go back to the isotope lesson now?"  
And that he did, but Graham looked back at Damon to see him staring at him, then he winked at him. "I gotcha, chap."  
Did Damon really get him? That Graham wanted to get stoned for the first time?  
Was Damon Albarn really that good? 

Actually, discovered at the bus stop, Damon was that good.  
"Yes, Graham, everything will be alright," he halfway mumbled, prodding at his best friend's ribcage with his finger while they sat in the middle of the bus. "I've got a bowl and I've always got weed since I started, there's nothing to worry about. Can we do it in your closet? You've got a nice hotboxin-"  
Graham cut him off, startled, "Damon, will you shut up!"  
Damon snickered at him playfully, "Come on, Gray. Everyone knows what I do, half the school has been around me when I did it or I've done it wit' em, and you'll be fine."  
Graham looked out the window with a sigh. It was raining today, and it was severely muggy. Neither of them wanted to complain, they were both teenage boys and probably weren't going to go outside anyways. They were probably going to sit and watch some dumb movie or play music, like always. They dabbled into things like that. Damon wrote lyrics and sang, and Graham toyed with his guitar and sometimes sang with his mate. Not often, though, he was more into a dabbler of vocals.  
"...Fine, we can do it in my closet. But ya know that thing's tiny, right?"  
"Of course. But, proximity makes it even better, especially because it's us." Graham chuckled at that one, but then looked out the window once more and wondered what he actually meant by that. Half the time, Graham didn't know what half the shit that came out of Damon's mouth meant, but he typically didn't overthink it, either. It was just in Damon's personality to double mean things, or lead someone to think he's double meaning things. Graham never figured out why he did that. Maybe it amused him, maybe it was a natural thing.  
Graham looked out the window for the rest of the bus ride, and when the bus came to a halt, Damon picked up his and Graham's backpack and nudged his head. "My house first, pal."  
Graham got up and walked off the bus behind Damon, quietly whistling behind him. He knew Damon knew he was nervous, but neither had enough guts to say anything, so they walked to Damon's house in silence. The first stop the bus made took them to Damon's house- the third, Graham's. But they weren't so far away.  
When the brunette shut Damon's door, he hopped on his bed and watched the blonde rustle things around in his room. His underwear drawer was open, which was where his bowl was at, and his bedside drawer had the pill bottle that had his weed in it was open. The blonde sat down for a second, glanced at Graham, and handed the bottle to him.  
"Smell it, Gray."  
Confused, the boy opened the bottle and smelled it, then handed it back to Damon. "It smells like pot, Dames."  
Damon grinned, wider than his typical grin, and said, "Good stuff. I know what I'm doin with ya, Gray. There's no need to worry so much about it, I've never let you down and you'll be in your own home. Mum doesn't even get home until about nine."  
"I know, but..." Graham paused, and then once he decided there wasn't really anymore else to say, he shrugged. "I don't know. First times are important, I guess."  
"That they are. I'll make sure you remember it. Now, we gotta walk to your house."  
Graham got up and watched Damon put his pill bottle in his pocket, then proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
"I still can't help but worry about it, Day," he mumbled as the blonde locked the door, facing the opposite direction of him.  
"Trust me, Gray," Damon said, subsequently covering up Graham's eyes with his hands, "You'll love it. It's like seeing a whole 'notha world. Music gets better, feelings get better, you just feel better."  
"Oh? Is that what ya think?" Graham laughed slightly, tugging the blonde's hands away from his face. "That why everyone else does it?"  
Damon chuckled and walked in front of him with a sly smirk, "A'course, Gray."  
Graham smiled a bit at that and nodded awkwardly, "Let's do it, then."  
"Let's."

It wasn't long until Graham and Damon were huddled in Graham's closet, a bag of off brand chips and two punch flavored pops between their legs, and the bowl in Damon's hand.  
"So, you don't worry about anything. Just suck, and hold it in for ten seconds or so, and breathe out. Don't worry about coughing- cough. And, you might think you're gonna die, but you also thought that when you got an A- on your test instead of an A+. You'll be fine, trust me."  
"Why are ya talkin' your head off, Dames? You almost sound nervous yourself." Graham teased at him then blushed slightly, as if he knew not to say it but then did anyways.  
"...Just shush up and smoke, Gray."

And, there it was. Hit after hit, Graham discovered what his first high was. 

"So, this is fun," Graham giggled with his now constant smile on his face, looking over to talk to Damon. "But, my back hurts from.. ha. Being huddled in this closet. I want to lay down."  
Damon smiled and nodded, his eyes even more half-lidded than ever. "You're uh, really high, Gray. It's kinda nice."  
Graham smiled. He looked like a child when he was high, a blissful and happy child. Damon laughed at him for a second, then opened the closet door and they sat down on the bed. Well, the blonde sat, and Graham laid down like he was going to bed with a grunt.  
"What? You ain't going to sleep now, Graham," Damon teased, crawling over him. "We still have half a bowl left."  
"I don't wanna smoke any more, Dames. And who said I was going to sleep?" Graham laughed, moving his arms out of Damon's way. Damon looked at him with a turn of his head and then smiled again.  
"Then we can just lay here." Damon said slowly, staring at Graham's lips. Graham didn't notice, he was too busy moving his arms.  
"...What do you mean lay here? You're on top of me, Dames." Graham snickered at him, then blinked really hard.  
Damon didn't have a proper response before he leaned down to kiss his best friend's lips, startling Graham, but he didn't push away. They were there for too short of a second, and Damon ended up looking at Graham with an even bigger smile than usual.  
"Oh," Graham mumbled, blushing really hard, almost like a tomato. Damon knew he didn't like blushing, but that made him blush more, and he did that almost constantly. The tension was awkward, but neither exactly knew how to break the ice. If it was, in fact, ice. It could be fire. Knowing how Day and Gray work, it was probably fire after a match was thrown into the picture.  
"So," Damon somewhat retorted, smirking at him, "You didn't push me away."  
Graham bit his lip awkwardly, and then replied quietly, "You didn't give me time."  
"Did you really need time, Gray?"  
The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Not at all."  
Damon's face inched closer to Graham's, slowly but surely, "That's what I thought," came out of his mouth again before he kissed him again, slower this time. This time, time froze, and all the world could see was two teenage boys on top of each other. This was something neither of them experienced, really- what Graham didn't know, Damon's kissed a handful of boys, all wishing they were Gray himself. Graham wasn't ever much for sexual affection- if he wasn't with Dames, he was in his room, playing guitar. Graham played guitar with whatever emotion he had, really. If he was angry, he poured his heart out. If he was happy, he poured his heart out. He wrote songs (with lyrics) all the time, but he just didn't think much of his singing. There was a song about everything Graham could think of, somewhere in his room. He was surprised earlier that Damon didn't find one of them, really.  
Damon kissed him and kissed him, like it was the only thing he could do in this whole world. Maybe it was. Maybe it was all he wanted in this world- and maybe he just wanted to be with Graham forever. Just maybe. (Definitely maybe.) Graham returned the favor, and all they could do was kiss. Chaste kisses, long kisses, tongue kisses. Time flew by, and at some point, they stopped to smoke some more. Their faces were both red and they had huge smiles, and they both had obvious boners that neither wanted to point out to the other. Damon noticed how happy Graham seemed to be, and although Damon was obviously happy too, there was something liberating about watching the love of your life light a bowl in front of you.  
"We should probably stop sometime soon," Damon squeezed out, inching his way to Graham again. Graham smirked and raked a hand through the older one's blonde coconut hair, mumbling a "Ya think so?" and using the other hand to set the bowl down.  
"A'course I think so, Graham Cracker." Damon smiled again, pushing Graham down on the bed again to kiss him, slower this time. It tasted different, like lust and weed, not happiness and weed, to which Graham noticed the tone immediately and followed suit. He started to worry on the part of him not knowing what time it was, but he also trusted Damon enough to know they were safe. Plus, it was his house and the door was locked. The blonde leaned up and kissed his cheek and flashed a smile at him, and then kissed his jawline softly. Graham shivered slightly, knowing pants were getting (even more) uncomfortably tighter.  
"Dames," Graham choked out quietly, pulling at his blonde locks and trying to shove him down to his pants line. Damon got the picture, but before he went further down, he made sure that Graham's back and head were arched by pillows so he could stare at his every little move. Damon kissed him again, short and sweet, and started unbuckling the brunette's pants slowly. Damon was teasing the hell out of him. If this were a girl, he'd be there and done in 5, maybe 10. But Graham was different- he knew before that this would be his first receiving... it's also Damon's first giving. Safe to say, he was nervous. He licked his lips as he palmed at Graham's briefs, staring at him lovingly. After a few more seconds, he pulled Graham out, and both of their eyes go wide. Graham has both of his hands in Damon's blonde coconut hair, pushing his bangs back. They have this small moment where they're gazing into each other's eyes, and then Graham speaks out. "Your eyes are so beautiful when they're not covered up with your bangs, Day."  
Damon could have said something back, something like "And you're so beautiful without pants on," but he just said, "I love you" instead. His hand was holding Graham's cock up at this point, slowly jerking him off as he said so. Graham lost his breath for a second, and then he responded with "I love you too, Damon."  
Damon made his way down, licking and sucking slowly, and Graham's back couldn't help but arch and he couldn't stop moaning. 

That was the night Damon learned a few things. Graham really likes playing guitar naked while stoned, Graham really likes giving him lap dances while singing Ramones lyrics in his ear, and Graham really, really likes giving him lazy handjobs. Graham learned a few things about Damon, too. He really likes having his hair tugged at, he really likes singing karaoke stoned, and he really likes cuddling and leaving hickies all over his body. 

They kept it up all night- whether it be watching movies, kissing, writing music, or screwing around, it was all night. It was the best night they've had together in a while, and the next day for school, they had to come up with fake story of how the night went down. 

A few rumors, however, will be busted forever by Day and Gray. They were totally a couple, and Damon Albarn definitely did not have a tiny dick.


End file.
